


Where's Your Roommate?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sam, M/M, Taking Care Of Sam, bad breakup, bitchy drunk, but then he goes from rude to caring, cas taking care of sam, castiel is a nice dude, done-with-your-shit-castiel, friends - Freeform, sad drunk, they might become more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough night, Sam stumbles into Castiel's room thinking it is his. Angst and fluff ensue. One-shot, no porn. Just a little fluffy short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Roommate?

**Sam:** youre breaking up with me in a fucking text message

 **Jess:** sam you know i care about you but i cant do this relationship any more. im going to be across the country, for the entire semester, and we already never talk to each other with all our schoolwork. 

 **Sam:** why the fuck over a text message though?!?!?! 

 **Jess:** i couldnt face you. im sorry sam, but we are done. i leave for my internship in the morning, please just let me go

 **Sam:** have fun in new fucking york

 **Sam:** i really hate you. i thought we wanted to make this last. we talked about marriage. we fucking talked about the future, our lives together.

 **Sam:** and now youre dumping me in a text because you dont want a long distance relationship for four months? is that it? fuck you jess. 

 **Sam:** im gonna go get shit faced now. i blame you, in case you cared. but i know you probably dont anymore. at least beer doesnt go back on promises of growing old together. **  
**

 

 **Sam:** im sorry jess. im so sorry. please dont do this.

 **Sam:** we xan make thiss work gain. 

 **Sam:** iu troed 2 calll but u ddidnt answre. bitvh. im goinh 2 bedf.

 

~~~

 

Castiel looked at his alarm clock. 3:13 a.m. He had exactly two hours and forty-seven minutes until this philosophy paper was due, and he was about 2 minutes from being done. Castiel savored the feeling of accomplishment, and he looked forward to sleeping through his 8 o'clock class until lunch. He could get anything he needed from Anna; Professor Edlund never cared if students didn't show as long as they completed the assignments and did well on papers and tests. It was a fluke that he had to retake it as a junior anyway, as he had already taken it once in freshman year. But it wasn't a tragedy, because the professor knew this and knew he had aced it the first time. Friday's were a piece of cake. Castiel wrapped up his paper, did one last five-minute edit, and then submitted it. With a sigh of relief, he grabbed his toiletries and headed to the restrooms. He hated being on a floor with community bathrooms; he had been hoping for a suite with a private bathroom, but he ended up sharing 10 stalls with 10 other rooms. So twice the number of guys as stalls. Luckily, Castiel didn't mind showering late. It at least meant he had hot water for sure. 

While Castiel was gone, he left his door open. His roommate was out for the night, staying with a friend at a neighboring university for the weekend. Dean was skipping two classes tomorrow, but unlike Castiel, he couldn't exactly float through school without being in class. Castiel wondered about Dean a lot, and though the two got along nicely as far as roommates go, they were fairly different people. Castiel cared about grades a lot more than Dean, but Dean seemed to care a lot more about the concept of actually being in college than Castiel did. Castiel knew that Dean's dad wasn't the most supportive, so maybe it had something to do with that. 

Either way, Dean was gone and it was half past three in the morning, so Castiel did not think to shut the door. Despite this, he was still surprised to return to his room and find a drunken giant nearly passed out on his bed. 

Castiel stood awkwardly in his towell, and walked over to check and see if the guy was awake. His feet dangled off the edge of the extra-long twin, and his floppy brown hair was plastered to his face in some places and rumpled in crazy directions in other places. He positively reeked of Jack Daniel's. 

"Hey. Dude. You're in my bed." 

"Nuh, yure in my bed man," the guy slurred without opening his eyes. Castiel pinched at the bridge of his nose. It was late, he was tired, and he wanted to sleep. And he knew for a fact that Dean changed his sheets maybe twice per semester, so he wasn't sleeping there, and he wasn't about to give up his own bed to some drunken kid who would likely throw up on it. 

"Kid. Get your ass out of my bed. You're drunk and this isn't your room."

"'S'not mahroom, gonna sleep'ere doh," he slurred, making absolutely zero sense to Castiel. "Juss's'a bitch, jus' gon sleep'ere." Castiel sighed. He got dressed in boxers and a sleep shirt, and then made to move the intoxicated mass on his bed. 

"NO, come on, jus' sleepin' please." The kid then rolled over, now facing the wall. Castiel was seemingly out of options. But he was in a bad enough mood to consider a few less-than-sensitive methods of getting this guy gone. Method one, flip the mattress. 

There was a resounding thud; the guy must've weighed a ton. But the fall had obviously woken him up a bit, because he was slurring slightly less when he asked, "Hey... who're you? What're you doing in my room?" Castiel fixed the mattress before answering. 

"This is my room, not yours. You're incredibly drunk. You're welcome to stay on the other bed, just don't throw up please. I can't handle the smell." Castiel made to get into bed when the guy repeated his first question. 

"Who're you?"

"Castiel Novak. And you?" Castiel reached for the light, but didn't turn it off just yet. If the guy wanted to spend the night on the floor, Cas wouldn't stop him. But he would give him the chance to leave first. 

"Sam. 'M Sam. Sorry for being here. Thought this was my room."

"It's fine, but are you going to stay there? I'd like to go to sleep. You can stay there if you want to, but I'm turning out the light soon." Castiel's patience was wearing thinner, but then Sam did something totally unexpected. 

He burst into tears. 

Castiel had met a lot of drunk college kids. He had seen weepy drunks before. But never a six-and-a-half-foot gargantuan literally bawling on the floor in his room. Sam began crying and talking, and Cas only caught snippets but apparently, Sam's girlfriend had broken up with him over a text and he was really torn up about it. Castiel was at a loss for what to do, and he was nearly passing out from his own exhaustion, but he figured that after dumping this kid onto the ground from his bed, he owed him a little kindness. He got down and sat next to Sam, putting an arm around his shoulder. He let Sam cry and talk for about 15 minutes, and then Sam was done. He was nodding off while sitting up, so Castiel helped drag him up to his feet and lay him down on the bed. 

"Cas, man, 'm sorry. I shud jus go." Despite what Cas would have originally thought at that suggestion, he found himself drawn to the weepy boy in his bed. He looked much younger and sadder than he ought to look, given his current state. He reminded Castiel of a child, and some protective instinct came out long enough for Castiel to say something he never would've thought to come out of his mouth. 

"Just stay here for tonight. Let me take care of you, you've had a rough day." Castiel helped him change, and it was hardly awkward because it wasn't likely Sam would remember it anyway. When Sam was comfortable and tucked in, Cas realized the problem with having a giant in his twin sized bed. He sighed, and was about to grab some blankets from the closet to sleep on the floor when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Sam pulled him back and said something along the lines of "Don't go," but it was slurred with exhaustion and intoxication. Cas looked at the face before him, so sad and alone. The hurt was obvious. As well as the handsomeness. Sam was clearly a good-looking guy, though he probably looked better sober. Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed; Sam had not yet released his hand. Cas used his other hand to smooth Sam's hair down and out of his face, letting his hand linger cradled around Sam's cheek. In the blink of an eye, there was a yank and Cas was now laying sideways next to Sam. There was absolutely no room for this, but somehow it worked. Sam wrapped an arm around Cas and while he initially was taken off guard, he knew that Sam meant him no harm. 

Snuggling a drunk for one night wouldn't kill him. Sam curled him into a spooning position, and Cas let himself be enveloped in the warmth of the giant behind him. he threw a blanket over his feet and then grabbed the hand of Sam's that was in front of him. He laced their fingers together and the last thing Sam did before truly falling asleep was to stroke his thumb over Castiel's and whisper, "Thank you."

Castiel twisted around to find a sleeping giant. It was endearing to see his features relaxed as they were in sleep; they were not so childlike as they were when he was upset, but more innocent now that he was unconscious. Cas smiled and tilted his head up just enough to give Sam a little peck on the nose. He had no idea how he would explain this to Sam in the morning, but he was so cozy now that he hardly cared. 

~~~

Taking care of a hungover hottie who woke up with Castiel's morning wood pressed into his thigh just might kill him from embarrassment though. At some point during the night Castiel had turned around to face Sam, and their groins were dangerously close, seeing as they had somehow mangled themselves into a sleeping hug. Castiel loved how small he felt in Sam's arms, though. And Sam's hands on his hips (while doing nothing to help his erection) were sweet and gentle. It was awkward explaining what happened when Sam didn't remember it, but Sam was gracious and sweet, and by lunchtime, Castiel didn't regret the last night at all. When Sam finally felt better, the two of them hung out for a few hours, talking some more about the situation, and about other things. And so what if they fell asleep in the same bed again? Like Castiel said before, snuggling wouldn't kill him. 

And Sam's arm around his waist, fingers interlocked and hair tickling his neck as Sam's nose brushed his ear? Yeah, definitely not killing him. 


End file.
